Ester
Ester is the Starfish Princess and the best friend of Polvina and Tubarina, though she sometimes seems to get along better with the former. She usually visits the Octopus and Shark Palaces from time to time, especially after school and on weekends. Ester's personality changes according to the situation. When she makes plans, she assesses the ideas and plans of others and adapts them or does it her own way with less-than-honest actions. Ester is a very curious girl who loves to read and watch documentaries on cable television. She dreams to one day know about Dryland and also the stars in the sky. She also has a pet starfish named Spikey. Depiction She has brown hair with a yellow and orange starfish cap, along with a matching top and skirt. Character highlights In The Golden Penguins, Ester finds in the sand a pair of golden penguin earrings that belonged to the Penguin Queen, who had dropped them while picking Isa up from school, and takes them home. As she expresses her interest in keeping the earrings, Ester finds herself tormented by the earrings seemingly speaking to her, only to be told that it is actually her conscience talking. Eventually, Ester returns the earrings to the Penguin Queen and is told that they are supposedly magical as they talk to some people. In The Babysitters, Ester and Marli decide to sign up for the same job babysitting the Whale Queen’s son, Naimo, much to their chagrin as the two have a rivalry with each other. Unbeknownst to the Whale Queen, Naimo has gone searching for his toy whale, Cici, and they search around the Whale Palace for him. Following this, the Whale Queen recommends Ester and Marli to other people after the good job they did looking after Naimo. While Ester is preparing for the end of term class party in The Party, she borrows her father’s Star Pen when her pen runs out and she realises that she forgot to bring her pencil case home. When the pen breaks, Ester tries everything to fix it while trying to evade her father’s questioning. Eventually, she decides to bury the pen outside the palace. Her father discovers this and confronts Ester the next morning. Upset with having been lied to, the Starfish King decides to punish Ester by not allowing her to attend the class party. When Polvina and Tubarina hear about it, they decide to convince the Starfish King to let Ester attend the party; when they find a pen restorer who can fix the Star Pen, the Starfish King allows Ester to attend the party as long as she stays in her room. When Marcello introduces his friend, Caton, to the girls in The Crush, Ester falls in love with him at first sight, which is strange as Ester is not usually interested in love and romance, believing that love stories are ridiculous. She becomes obsessed with Caton to the point that she is unable to see him for who he really is and realise that he is treating her like a slave, which is something that Ester is usually good at. Polvina and Tubarina notice this and decide to help Ester see Caton for who he really is. Though their initial attempts at using Gummy to do this fail, Ester eventually sees Caton being mean to Gummy and swears off falling in love with boys ever again (at least until she grows up). While practising for a shellsled race against the boys in Ester's Fear, Ester crashes the sled while trying out a special move and becomes afraid of riding it again. She struggles between hiding from the girls and not letting the girls win; when Polvina and Tubarina hear about this, they tell Ester how they helped them overcome their respective fears of monsters under the bed and scary things in the cellar. Polvina offers to steer the sled for Ester in the race, but when she is unable to go faster, Ester is reminded of the prospect of Marcello doing his victory dance and decides to take over. She does her special move again and they land safely, winning the race. Polvina reveals to Ester that she went slow on purpose because she and Polvina knew that her fear of the boys winning was worse than her fear of riding the sled. In The Runaway Grandmother, Ester's grandmother visits for Salacia Day with a red beanie. Believing that it is "totally uncute", she "loses" the beanie and wears a headband. The Starfish Grandmother sees this and is saddened, but when Ester goes after her to apologise, she finds her grandmother's red scarf handing on a cliff to the Abysmal Kingdom, Ester believes that she fell down and the girls head down to look for her. While doing so, the girls are chased by an anglerfish, but when Ester's beanie falls out of her bag, it becomes fascinated by it. After finding Bia and having no luck finding Ester's grandmother, Ester gives the beanie to the anglerfish. When they return home, they find that the Starfish Grandmother had returned to the Starfish Palace, having lost her scarf when the current took it away. Ester tells her grandmother that she likes the beanies again because it saved them; it turns out that her grandmother had made some more beanies, which she gives to the girls. When Ester gets shown up on the seaball field by Leia, who had never played seaball before, in Princess Poutalot, Ester becomes determined to prove herself the best player, only to get shown up again by Leia. She decides to swear off playing the game, at which point Polvina and Tubarina begin devising a plan to get her to play. They initially play a game at the Starfish Palace, but Ester sees through them and gets Spikey and her friends to throw balls at everyone. Seeing this, Polvina and Tubarina decide to show Ester that nobody would care if she played with them or not. After seeing this, Ester eventually decides to join everyone in playing seaball again, saying that she would rather be second best and have fun than have no fun at all. In The Itchy Wrists, Ester asks her parents for a skin painting and they refuse. When Polvina and Tubarina refuse to do one for her, Vivi offers to do so with a skin painting maker that she had, which Ester accepts. Though Ester manages to hide her skin painting from her mother, the Starfish Queen notices her scratching her wrist. The next day, they discover that Vivi gave a few other girls skin paintings as they see them scratching their wrists. Polvina and Tubarina decide to scrub off the painting, which leads to a chase that causes Ester to bump into Big Nose Rock. Ester wakes up in her bedroom, where she discovers that her mother scrubbed off her skin painting and she is punished as a result. In The Ester Breakout, the Starfish King discovers Ester showing her friends to a Drylander lighthouse and is grounded. After the second day, Ester gets bored and decides to head to the lighthouse just as a large carriage crashes on a reef near it. Noticing black goop coming out of the carriage where the reef tore it, Ester tells the fish to get away before she plugs up the hole. When initial attempts fail, Ester jams the seaweed in with her rear end, but she gets stuck with nobody around to help her. Polvina, Tubarina and the Starfish King find her the next day, after they notice that she hasn’t come to school that day, and take her back home just as more Drylanders come to rescue the carriage. The Starfish King punishes Ester for disobeying him, but allows her to play with her friends for the day. In The Healer, Ester meets a mysterious boy after seeing Bib feeling unwell, but he disappears just as soon as he appears. She tells Polvina and Tubarina about him, but they are unable to believe her because she is unable to tell them who he is. The next couple of times Ester meets the boy, he evades her questions and when Ester tries to show Polvina and Tubarina where he lives, he had already left. With no other choice, Ester decides to use Spikey to trick the boy into appearing. Polvina and Tubarina are finally able to meet him, but the boy is saddened at being tricked into doing so and Spikey is angry with her to the point that he decides to travel with the boy, only to be rejected. Ester reconciles with Spikey and the boy tells her that while they could not be friends now, he never said that it would be forever. As the boy leaves, he reveals his name to Ester as Duante. Category:Princesses Category:Females